the_angel_girlsspanish_las_chicas_del_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Angel Girls characters
The Angel Girls Ariel Ariel(voiced by Grey DeLisle) is "the smart one" and self-proclaimed leader of the Angel Girls. Her personality is "everything nice", her signature color is purple, and she has long brown hair with a purple bow. She is often seen as the most level-headed, and composed member of the group and also strong and determined. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. Charmeine Charmeine (voiced by Alanna Ubach) is "the cute one". Her personality is "sugar", her signature color is hot pink, and she has black hair worn in pigtails. She was named for her cute and bubbly personality, as revealed when she giggled after the Professor named Ariel. Her best friend is a stuffed donkey doll she calls "Doni". Lailah Lailah(voiced by Tara Strong) is the tomboy of the Angel Girls. Her personality is "spice", her signature color is cherry red, and her hair is short and dark red in a flip. She frowned and pouted when the Professor named her simply because, like her older sisters, her name "also starts with L". She can be hard to agree with to Charmeine and Ariel at times, but is the toughest fighter of the Angel Girls, not only because of her "spice" side but because, as revealed in one episode, the reason why Lailah tries her hardest to defeat whichever antagonists she must is because of her red blanket. Lailah can be the most surly Angel Girl at times, but is practically fearless, loyal, quick-witted and willing to fight. Lailah can be selfish at times. Citizens of Angelsville Professor Rivera Professor Rivera (voiced by Eric Bauza) is a brilliant scientist who works in his home in the suburbs of Angelsville. A stereotypical scientist, his general attire is a white lab coat and black pants with pens tucked into the lab coat's breast pocket. The Mayor of Angelsville The Mayor of Angelsville (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is generally referred throughout only as "Mayor", although he is referred to as "Barnito" by his wife in the episode "Boogie Frights". He is short and old with a fringe of white hair around a bald scalp, and a thick mustache. Ms. Sarah Barnedez Ms. Sarah Barnedez(voiced by April Stewart) The Mayor's very competent, statuesque, and redhead right-hand assistant who often handles the things the Mayor cannot. She wears a red dress, and red high heel shoes for a secretary look. Ms. Sanchez Ms. Sanchez (voiced by Grey DeLisle) The high school teacher of Lady of Guadalupe High. She wears an orange shirt, red vest, brown pants, and has short black hair and light blue eyes. She is patient, understanding and very protective of her students. Manolito Martinez Manolito Martinez (voiced by John DiMaggio): The bully at Lady of Guadalupe High. Manolito has brownish hair, and wears a black T-shirt with the words “MITCH ROCKS” on the front. Albert Killjoy Albert Killjoy (voiced by Carlos Alaraqui): A boy at Lady of Guadalupe High who likes to hunt animals and he defeats a angel of death to brings animals back. Villains of Angelsville Malo Mono Malo Mono (voiced by Roger L. Jackson), a mad scientist simian with great intelligence, who speaks in a convoluted, repetitive manner. As the main antagonist of the series, Malo Mono was Professor Rivera's reckless lab assistant, Mono, before Professor Rivera created the Angel Girls. He has pink skin, red whites in his eyes, wears a clay turban of white with three purple upside down V-shaped lines towards the metal purple jeweled base and two purple circles inside each other on both sides at the top, that covers his large, oversized brain caused by the explosion that created the girls, and wears white gloves and boots, a blue suit with a white belt, and a long wavy, purple cape. El Tigre Del Fuego El Tigre Del Fuego (voiced by Jim Cummings) is a large, husky, furry orange tiger-like hillbilly monster with a sharp teeth, a red nose, two turfs on his head, big blue overalls and brown countryman shoes with a banjo. Satan Satan (voiced by Eric Bauza) is a mysterious, supernatural, effeminate, immortal, devilish monster. His physical appearance is an amalgamation of sorts with crab-like claws, red skin, pointed ears, a hooked nose, yellow/green eyes and a long, curled beard, wearing makeup, a woman's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots. Princess Trudy Montez Princess Montez (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a spoiled, insecure, rich little girl who obessed with being a beauty pageant queen. The Zombie Gang The Zombie Gang are a gang of five teenage hoodlums that are white-skinned and morbid looking. *Ace Cornelli (voiced by John DiMaggio): The Gang's leader, Ace Cornelli is a mean-spirited, bullying, opportunistic rogue. He sports a slick-back hairdo, a colored vest-jacket, a peach-fuzz mustache, a pair of shades, and also has fangs. As the Gang's smartest member, he is the instigator of most of their antisocial activities, and he does possess a certain charismatic charm that allows him to sweet-talk people who ought to know better, such as Ms. Sanchez in episode "School House Rocked" and even Lailah in episode "Buttercrush". He speaks in a nasally Italian New Yorker accent. In episode "Power Lunch", he was given freezing powers that rivaled Ariel's own freeze breath. *Serpiente Ingleberry (voiced by John DiMaggio): A slippery character with a forked tongue, skinny body, and a hissing voice, Serpiente seems to be the Gang's second-in-command, but he is reduced to a sniveling yes-man to Ace. He does have a personality of his own, but it is usually silenced due to Ace punching him when he speaks out of line (or even asking a question). This could imply that Serpiente is more loyal to his friend Ace than he is independently evil. It is revealed in episode "School House Rocked" that his real name is Sanford D. Ingleberry. In episode "Power Lunch", he was given the power to stretch. In the English dub of Angel Girls Z he has a female counterpart named Ivy. *Lil' Arturo (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): A malevolent Mexican midget boy, Lil' Arturo seems to take the most amusement from the Gang's activities. In episode "School House Rocked" he carries around a switchblade-styled comb he calls "Maria", a treasured gift from his incarcerated father. He has a rather prominent underbite. His full name is Arturo de la Guerra, which is Spanish for "Arthur from the War". His accent was more watered down in later episodes, producers fearing complaints of Latino stereotypes. In episode "Power Lunch", he was given the power of super speed. *Grubber (voiced by John DiMaggio): The Gang's most physically grotesque member hunchback, barefoot, untidy hair, grubby clothes and protruding eyes, resembling an Ed Roth cartoon, a zombie, a drunk, and Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He also appears to be mostly mute, communicating instead through blowing a raspberry. He does, however, occasionally demonstrate unexpected talents, such as playing the violin, speaking eloquently or performing impersonations (at first, they were so obvious it was a wonder how he fooled anyone, as in episode "Buttercrush", he simply put on a British accent and was not found out by the naive Charmeine, but later he was able to do them perfectly, such as Miss Barnedez). When attending the girls' school for a short time, Grubber showed that he was able to horribly contort his body, making him briefly resemble a well-spoken and handsome looking young man before snapping back to his normal self. In episode "Slave the Day", he is shown to always beat his friends at cards (and devour his winnings). In episode "Power Lunch", he was given the power to belch (sonically). *Grande Billy (voiced by John DiMaggio): A hulking colossus who acts as the Gang's muscle. Though he does at times display a childlike innocence, he mostly just does the bidding of his more savvy and vindictive friends. In episode "School House Rocked", it is revealed that his real name is William W. Williams and that he is a Cyclops. Sedusa *Sedusa(Candi Milo) is a young, beautiful mistress of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles to influence men to do her bidding. When her identity is revealed, she typically doffs down to her leotard battle suit and fights with her whip-like hair (which she can control). Femme Fatale referred to her as "That chick in the underwear". In her introduction episode "Mommy Fearest", she poses as an ordinary woman named "Ima Goodlady". She tries to manipulate the Professor against the girls, showing her true colors whenever he was not present and having the girls grounded so she could steal the mayors jewels, but was found out and revealed to the Professor, who she tried to manipulate again, but was unsuccessful. She becomes powerless when her hair becomes wet (or cut off). In episode "Something's a Miss", she poses as Miss Barnedez, tying up and gagging the real Miss Barnedez at her house (after dressing her up as Sedusa) and seducing the Mayor to perpetrate heists. In this episode, she had the ability to whip off globs of sticky hair gel adhering people to walls, but she was taken down by Miss Barnedez, who cut off her hair (though the Mayor still has an interest in dating her). In the episode "Aspirations", Sedusa seduces the Zombie Gang into stealing Egyptian artifacts. She is still bald from when Miss Barnedez cuts off her hair. When she gets the artifacts, she becomes giant and rather than hair, deadly asps grow from her head. Sedusa betrays the Zombie Gang, which leads to Ace telling Ariel to take the crown from Sedusa, which the other artifacts do not work without. Sedusa loses her hair once more, as well as her gigantic stature. She begs the boys to help her, but they refuse and Sedusa is sent back to jail. Her eyes change color. When she is happy or nice her eye color is green, but when she is angry or evil, they are red. This is seen in the episode "Mommy Fearest". She is based on Medusa from Greek mythology.